The Newest Agent
by TheUptownGirl
Summary: A new agent enters Sydney and Vaughn's life which makes things that more interesting. S/V


"And what did Delaware?"  
  
"Her New Jersey!" The little six year old fell into a burst of hysterics made more intense by her mother's hands tickling her little body.  
  
  
  
She laughed along with her daughter with the sparkling brown eyes and blonde hair that fell long against the back of her neck and the best smile in the world. "You're such a funny little ducky!" She collapsed down to the floor from the little couch they had been propped up on.  
  
The little girl was still laughing when she replied, "Am not! You're a funny little ducky!" She was quickly pulled down to floor with her mother and set into more hysterics.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" The little girl now sat on top of her mother, leaning against her ribcage, slightly out of breath from their little fight.  
  
"You win but-" She held her breath, letting the smile creep up on her face and her daughter leaned forward with wide eyes, "I get to tickle you!" She sat up, taking her daughter in her arms and rolled around, tickling her and kissing her forehead and squealing with her face next to hers. "I win!"  
  
A door swung open and a male entered. "Hey, what's all this laughing I hear?" He shut the door behind him and walked up the stairs to the playroom in nothing short of a run. "Where are my two favorite girls?"  
  
"Daddy!" shrieked Sandrine, breaking away from her mother's grasp and to the safety of her father's arms. "Daddy!" She kissed his cheek as he swung her about.  
  
"You think you're safe from Mommy just because Daddy came home?" Sydney got to her feet from the pink carpeted floor. She put her hands on her hips, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Her hair was formerly put up into a ponytail but had fallen at all angles about her face. "I'm gonna get you and Daddy!"  
  
Her husband tucked Sandrine tighter to his body as Sydney chased them about the room, smiling and laughing all the while. He shouted taunts and whispered things to his daughter. "I have an idea! Let's get Mommy!"  
  
"Get Mommy!" Sandrine smiled and wiggled to get down to the ground to attack her fit mother. Sydney was soon caught around the ankles and the former spy was quickly taken down by the girl.  
  
"Uh! You got me!" Sydney groaned in a play voice as she laid down to the ground, her limbs spread out and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Ya got me!"  
  
"I win! I win!" Sandrine promptly sat on her mother's belly and jumped up and down.  
  
"Looks like she wins, Syd." He came over to survey his wife with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I used to be able to take down four grown men and now a six year old can take me down!" She laughed.  
  
The six year old got and idea and bolted in her purple lacy bedroom. She hurried as fast as her legs would take her and revealed a homemade badge in her hands. "Agent Sandrine Vaughn." She held it up to her father's face, who's familiar green eyes sparkled down at his daughter. "I'm gonna be CNJ, just like you and Mommy."  
  
"CIA, baby." Vaughn quickly corrected his daughter, knelling down by his wife, helping her to up.  
  
"Whatever, Daddy!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever Daddy." Sydney playfully punched him in the arm and stood up. She quickly kissed him hello, "Hey baby." Was quickly uttered between the two of them until they both realized the impatient first grader standing in from of them. Sydney looked at Vaughn and gazed into the familiar green eyes and tucked her arm around his back. "Well, Agent Vaughn, I think it is Agent Sandrine Vaughn's bedtime, don't you?"  
  
"I think this is her first mission. To go undercover as a sleepy girl and fight all the bad guys in her dream! Agent Bristow, let's go and secure the area!" He scooped up his daughter into his arms and bolted to her bedroom, tossing himself then her down onto the bed, sing dramatic music that resembled James Bond music.  
  
"It's too early!" The girl replied.  
  
"It's never too early for a special operation, ma chere!" Vaughn replied, now at his feet and hustling around his room, pretending to check for enemies. "There are no other spies here, Agent Sandrine. You are secure. Prepare for sendoff in five.four.."  
  
"Three.two..one. Good-night, sweetie." Sydney finished, kissing her daughter at the same time that Vaughn did.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You talked in your sleep again." Vaughn replied when Sydney had opened her eyes after their first night together.  
  
"Oh yeah? What did I say?" She started to yawn and wipe the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"And what did Della wear?" Vaughn smiled and looked at her.  
  
"What did Delaware? Her New Jersey. And who told you? Idaho, Alaska Mississippi." Sydney repeated the childhood story with a smile. "I dreamed we had a little girl."  
  
Vaughn grew serious and pulled himself closer to her and put his hand on her tightly stone stomach. "What was her name?" His breath was slow and sensuous and traveled down her neck.  
  
"Sandrine." Sydney answered, resting her head on his shoulder. "And she wanted to be CIA but called CNJ because she was only six and she had my eyes but your hair and your sense of humor." She laughed slightly, causing him to chuckle. "And your laugh. And your smile."  
  
"And your beauty?"  
  
"Ha. I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"I would. Any daughter of yours would have to have your beauty. Even Sandrine..did she have a middle name?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What about Sandrine Elizabeth Vaughn?"  
  
"What if we had a daughter together?"  
  
"What if we got married?"  
  
Sydney sat up and looked at Vaughn, completely exposing her back and starred back down at him. He had rolled over, finding his pants and pulling out a little black box. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, what if we got married. Lay back down, you're making me nervous." She obeyed and starred up at the ceiling, unable to control the excitement flowing through her veins. And on the white sheets, there was a little box placed on her stomach. "Will you marry me, Sydney Bristow and make me the happiest man in the world?" He reached for it again and popped it open. There was a ring, circa 1920, made of platinum and diamonds.  
  
She didn't have to think twice "Yes!" 


End file.
